1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio mixing console for a digital mixer apparatus that processes sound signals and, more specifically, to an audio mixing console for use in a mixer apparatus that enhances operability for operators even with a great number of operation controls.
2. Background Art
A conventionally known mixer apparatus is of a type receiving sound signals from various types of sound signal sources, e.g., microphone, then performing processes of mixing, effects application, volume level control, or others, and outputting the resulting processed sound signals to various types of output equipment, e.g., amplifier, speaker, or others. Recently developed is a digital mixer that goes through internal signal processing in digital. Such a mixer apparatus is provided with an audio mixing console (operation panel) on which a number of operation members and displays are disposed for operators' operation (for example, refer to Non-Patent Document, YAMAHA, Digital Production Console DM2000 Instructions for use).
The operation panel of the mixer apparatus is provided thereon with a channel strip section, a selection channel operation section, a display section, a scene operation section, and others. The channel strip section is a section of the panel in which a plurality of channel strips are arranged. A channel strip includes a switch and a fader for use in parameter setting change of a channel. A plurality of input channels and a plurality of output channels are layer-divided into a plurality of layers, and a plurality of input/output channels of any one of the layers selected by a layer selection switch is assigned to the channel strip section. For example, assuming that the channel strip section is configured by eight channel strips, when the layer selection switch selects a first layer, the channel strip section is allowed to operate the first to eighth channels. When a second layer is selected, the channel strip section is allowed to operate the ninth to sixteenth channels. Such a configuration enables parameter setting operation for a larger number of input channels and output channels with the less number of channel strips.
The selection channel operation section is a part of the panel including a plurality of operation members for use in setting of various parameters of a channel. Although the channel strip can perform setting for predetermined parameters of the respective channels, if parameter setting change is required for a specific channel with more particularities, the channel is selected (for channel selection, a selection switch provided to the channel strip is used, for example), and parameter setting change of the selected channel can be performed with more detail using the selection channel operation section. In this manner, it becomes possible to quickly operate a plurality of parameters specifically for a target channel.
The display section is a part of the panel for use of displaying any page selected from a plurality of pages. For page selection for display, operating one of a plurality of page selection switches that are provided on a page basis will do. As another technique, various parameters of the selected channel may be displayed on the display section, a cursor may be placed on one of the parameters, a parameter change may be made using a common parameter input wheel, and an enter key may be used for confirmation. There is also a digital mixer of a type in which a display section is configured by a touch panel including a position sensor that detects the position touched by a finger. Operating the touch panel enables value control over displayed parameters or selection of the parameters (through value operation using a universal ten-key pad or a universal knob).
In the above-described conventional technology, with such a mixer including a plurality of channel strips on the operation panel, an operator has to extend his or her hand to operate a large number of channel strips scattered over a wide range of the panel. When the operation panel is laterally wide in width, the operator has to operate it while moving right and left. If the panel is with layer switching, the operator has to go through layer check before operating the channel strips, and for such layer check, the operator has to read the name of the layer switch that is turned on.
If it is with a touch panel, there are problems of a difficulty of adjusting the parameter value being delicate, and the display surface gets dirty. Moreover, even when the operator touches the screen for parameter selection, the operation may possibly erroneously change the parameter values, thereby requiring careful operation.
When the layer selection switch selects any specific layer, the display section displays a setting state for a plurality of channels of the selected layer, and when a predetermined selection switch selects a channel, displayed is a setting state of the selected channel. Moreover, an operation member in the vicinity of the display section serves to change the assignment state of parameters changeable by the operation member in accordance with the display details of the display section. As such, the display section displays various types of screen, and therefore, an operator has to come closer to the display section to check the displayed objects, or otherwise he or she cannot find the assignment state of the operation members in the vicinity of the display.